Why Do You Wear These Things? - Chapter 7 (Final)
by The Shooter
Summary: Here is Chapter 7, the final chapter, of Why Do You Wear These Things? I hope this works. When I tried to put it into the actual fanfiction, it would look to me like it did it, but then it couldn't be seen so hopefully, this will work. Please read and review!


A/N – Running this separately from the rest of the fanfic because for some reason, this chapter wouldn't post. This is the final chapter of 'Why Do You Wear These Things?'

A/N – To reviewer who asked about catty corner – it means diagonal to.

Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles characters don't belong to me. I don't own them – that honor goes to TNT, Tess Gerritsen & Janet Tamaro – not me. However any character that does appear in this story but isn't on the show - does belong to me.

Why Do You Wear These Things?

Chapter 7

Kip was awakened at 1:30 a.m. by his neighbors arguing. His first instinct was to roll over and put the pillow over his head to drown it out, like he usually did. However, tonight, he was grateful for the unintentional wake-up call. Dressing all in black, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he attached his hunting knife to his belt. For a minute, even he was caught off guard by his steely blue eyes, but his lips curled into a frightening smile as he situated the ski mask on his head for an easy pull down when he reached his destination.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Rick sat out on his screened-in porch, enjoying the night. He found this time of night to be peaceful and he loved to sit out late with Lady. He didn't expect to see a car on the road at 2:15 in the morning and expected even less to see said car turn into the street across the way and park. Quietly, he watched as the darkly-clad figure quickly made its way toward Maura and Jane's house. Roused from her sleep by the car door, Lady stood by the screen of the porch and upon seeing the figure, the normally quiet, gentle dog emitted a loud, hostile bark. Going in to grab the revolver he kept inside, Rick and Lady slowly made their way from their porch.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Kip had crossed the street and pulled the mask down as he made his way toward the house. He froze on the side of the house when he heard a dog bark. He stood silently, barely breathing and hoped the dog would go back to minding its own business. After a few minutes, he didn't hear anything else so he proceeded around the side of the house to check for a back door. Upon turning the corner of the back of the house, Kip was knocked to the ground by a large animal. Reaching down to his belt, he went to try to reach his hunting knife. But the dog got off of him quickly and Kip, still on his back on the ground, looked up to see a man with a revolver pointed squarely at his head.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Jane heard the car drive by and obviously park as she also heard the car door slam. She closed her eyes again to drift off but when she heard Lady bark, she sat bolt upright in bed. She'd never ONCE heard Lady bark that way. It was a combination bark and growl and it instantly made Jane feel uneasy. Maura also started to stir at the sound of the bark.

"Maura, I'm going to just go have a look around. Stay here," Jane said, grabbing her gun from the bedside table drawer.

"What? Jane, you're bringing your gun?"

"Yes. I'll be right back. STAY HERE."

Maura sat up and grabbed the baseball bat Jane kept on the side of the bed. When she heard signs of a struggle outside, she ignored Jane's words and made her way toward the kitchen and the back door. As she got to the back door, she saw Jane on the steps, her gun drawn and pointed.

"FREEZE. I'M A POLICE OFFICER, DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Jane commanded.

"Jane, it's me, Rick. This guy was prowling around," Rick said, lowering his weapon and moving aside as Jane came closer.

"Remove your mask," the detective said, her gun never moving from the target of the prowler's head.

Kip was fucked. And he knew it. His only saving grace was that no one knew he was still armed – he never removed the knife from its sheath. Slowly, he lifted the mask off his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the douche from Moe's. Hi ya Kip. Mind telling me what the fuck you're doing around here?" Jane said, keeping her gun trained on him. "Maura, since you chose not to listen to me and stay put, would you please get my handcuffs for me?"

Maura ran back inside to grab the cuffs.

"Now, I think I asked you a question. Couldn't take rejection?"

"I don't like being disrespected by a woman," Kip spat.

"Well, that sucks because you'll probably like being arrested by one even less. Rick, are the phones working yet?"

"No. But I'll drive to the station and get an officer back here. Jane, he had started to reach for something on his belt, I'll wait to go until he's cuffed."

Jane scanned his waist and saw the black sheath. Maura came down the back porch steps with the cuffs.

"Take the knife from your belt, place it next to you and roll slowly away from it onto your stomach," Jane said, stepping closer to him.

Kip was lost in thought for a minute, deciding if he was willing to give up this easily.

"It wasn't a request. Do it NOW."

"Fuck," he muttered, doing as Jane had ordered. He wished he had listened to Todd and just forgot about whatever he had hoped he was going to accomplish tonight.

Jane rushed him and sat on his back, tucking her gun into the waistband of her pants quickly before yanking Kip's arms behind him and cuffing him tightly.

"Rick, thank you. Would you go get that officer now?" Jane asked.

"Yes. You'll be okay for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, yeah we will. Maura, please bring me two plastic bags," Jane said, standing right above Kip, gun trained on him.

"Lady stay," Rick said as he bolted off to his car for the short ride to the police station.

"Was all this really worth it, Kip?"

"For fuck's sake, we only wanted to hang out with you and have a few drinks," he said.

"You should have listened to your friend. He's a whole hell of a lot smarter than you. So you end up here, stalking. I presume you followed us from the bar and then came back. Looks like your life may be on hold for a little while. You're very lucky nothing really happened here, Kip. You will be out soon. But the next time someone tells you no, I suggest you listen and heed the instructions. And I know for certain I'd better not ever see your face around at Moe's or anywhere near this house. In fact, I will have a restraining order in place."

Maura returned with the bags and Jane used one bag to pick up the knife and put it into the other bag.

Just then, Rick was leading two police officers to where they were. Since they visited up here quite often during the year, Jane knew a lot of the officers on the little town's force.

"Never off duty, are you Jane?" Officer Dave Tiscarelli said as he approached.

Jane smiled. "It seems that way."

Jane, Maura and Rick all gave their statements and Kip was formally placed under arrest. Jane would go to the station tomorrow to put in for a restraining order although she had a feeling she wasn't going to need it. Kip was young and cocky but hopefully this taught him a very big lesson.

Once they left, Jane brought out a few beers and she, Rick and Maura sat down at the table outside.

"Rick, thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here and hadn't seen him approaching the house," Jane said, swigging her beer. "Allow us to cook for you tomorrow. We'll grill and have a few beers and probably have some gourmet cheese from the festival Maura is dragging me to tomorrow."

"Jane! It's going to be fun! Really though, Rick. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess my night owl ways turned out good for something for once."

Jane called Lady over to her and kissed her head.

"We need to thank you too Lady. It was your bark that let me know something wasn't right. There will be an extra steak on the grill for you tomorrow," Jane said, petting the dog.

Rick smiled. "We'd be honored to come over. I was marinating some chicken for the grill too so I'll bring that over," he said.

"Sounds like a plan. I guess we'd better try to go back in and get some sleep," Maura said, stifling a yawn.

Jane smiled. "Yeah, okay Sweetheart. Go ahead; I'll be there in just a minute."

Maura went back in and Rick and Jane stood up. "I owe you one. That guy was hassling us tonight down at Moe's. He and his friend wanted to hang out with us and while his friend was able to understand "no", this one wasn't. I shudder to think what could have happened, Rick," she said, hugging him.

"When you're up here, Jane, I have your backs. I may be a retired cop, but I still have the blood."

"I know, and I'm very grateful. Come on over around 5 tomorrow, well, technically I guess later today," Jane said, smiling. She bent down to pet Lady one more time and headed back into the house.

Rick smiled and headed back next door.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

"Weren't you supposed to stay put in here, Maura?" Jane asked, placing her firearm back in the drawer and getting into bed.

"I grabbed the bat and only when I heard the struggle did I advance. I thought you were in trouble."

"No, that was Kip. Lady knocked him on his ass," Jane said, scrubbing her hands over her face. Her adrenaline was in full gear and she turned to Maura, running her left hand along her inner thigh.

"Really?"

Jane laughed. "Well, I was tired before but now … now I'm awake on adrenaline and as I recall, I do owe you."

"Say no more, Detective," Maura chuckled as she rolled toward Jane.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

The rest of the weekend went by quickly and Jane and Maura were headed back, separately, to their house. Before leaving, they both hugged Rick and Lady, promising to be back up there very soon.

"I seriously hate that we are not driving back together, Babe," Jane said, putting the luggage in her trunk.

Maura sighed. "I do too. But we can't just leave one of our cars here."

"Yeah, I know. Okay, let's get this show on the road. I'll see you at home," Jane said, wrapping Maura in her arms and kissing her. "I'm really glad that you packed stuff for me. I'm glad we spent the weekend together, minus Friday night's little debacle."

"I'm glad I did too," Maura said, playfully squeezing Jane's ass.

"Oh Doctor Isles, I wouldn't start that now. It'd be very easy for me to carry you right back inside," the detective said with a wink.

"Oh, I want you to think about it on the way home, Jane. An hour and a half in the car, thinking of what I may do to you when we get home."

"Let's go!" Jane said, dashing to her car.

Maura laughed and followed suit, getting into hers and they headed off to home.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

When the ladies arrived home, Maura quickly went to the bedroom and went to her closet. She took the leather skirt out.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jane asked, watching Maura.

"I'll give it away or get rid of it. It is so not worth the trouble it caused."

"Well, hold on now, Maur, let's not be so hasty. I think this could serve a very, very good purpose. How about this compromise – you ONLY wear this for me, in this house. I promise you, you will NOT be disappointed," Jane said, taking the skirt from Maura's hands and removing it from the hanger. "In fact, why don't we try it out right now?"

Maura smirked as she watched Jane's eyes darken with arousal.

"Well, Detective, if you're sure that's a sufficient compromise," Maura said. "Why don't you go make yourself comfortable on the couch and I'll be right out."

Jane swallowed hard, nodded and made her way out into the living room. She could barely contain herself. Jane heard the click of Maura's heels and turned to see her woman walking toward her, dressed only in heels and the leather skirt.

"Oh God," Jane muttered, reaching out for Maura and pulling her onto her lap, her hand groping her ass. She wiggled her ass a little and smiled.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

"Oh, but Detective Rizzoli, I do."

Maura got up off Jane's lap and stood in front of her, her ass facing Jane. She put both hands on her ass and started slowly dancing and gyrating her hips.

"So fucking beautiful," Jane growled, standing up and pulling Maura into her, the front of her body pressed tightly to Maura's back. The detective followed Maura's rhythm and moved her hips in time, keeping one arm wrapped around her front while her left hand moved to Maura's breast and kneaded it. She enjoyed the moan that Maura emitted. Moving from her breast, she moved Maura's hair and slowly began to kiss the back of her neck.

"Oh, God, Jane," Maura whispered.

Jane continued her kiss as Maura gave her more access. Jane spun Maura to her and kissed her mouth, her tongue seeking entrance that was easily granted. Her hand slid its way to the side of the skirt and deftly unbuttoned it and slid the zipper down slowly, the skirt slowly sliding down Maura's hips and legs. Jane turned her toward the couch, lowering the doctor onto her back, all while never breaking the kiss. Her fingers slid into Maura easily and she found a rhythm the doctor liked. She moved her kiss to Maura's collarbone and suddenly took one very hard nipple into her mouth.

"Jane, please," Maura moaned as her hands fumbled their way to the button on Jane's jeans. She was able to undo it and slide her hand inside, finding the detective just as wet as she herself was. Jane moaned as she felt Maura inside her, her fingers continuing to pump in and out of the doctor.

Jane's thumb toyed with Maura's clit, bringing the doctor to the edge and she bit down on Jane's neck as her orgasm ripped through her, the detective stiffened, her orgasm closely following.

Jane rested her head on Maura's chest. "Jesus, Maura. You know, it really doesn't matter what you wear, you're always going to be able to drive me fucking crazy," Jane said as she looked toward the floor at the discarded skirt. "But just the same, please keep that skirt."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane lightly on the lips.

"I'll wear it only for you, my love. I love you, Jane."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura gently. "I love you, too."

The End

A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this story. It took a little bit of a different turn than I had imagined but I was able to work it all out. Please review if you can! Thanks!


End file.
